


take two for a breakthrough

by dreamsailing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, aged-down daniel, fwb onghwang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: Sungwoon doesn't date younger guys. Daniel tries to be the exception.





	1. breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first nielwoon fic ;u;  
> daniel is aged a year younger here for the purposes of this fic, but the other members maintain their real ages.
> 
> i'm excited for this fic so i hope you'll have fun reading this!
> 
> title taken from the lyrics of john mayer's new light.

The first thing Sungwoon registers upon coming to his senses is the smell of the pillow pressed under his cheek. It's different from the fresh cotton scent from his usual detergent; this one smells mildly of peaches with a mixture of musk - the latter very faint to the senses, like a body wearing it was just pressed against the softness Sungwoon is currently burying his nose into and has just recently vacated it. 

The second thing he notices, after rubbing his eyes and lazily stretching amongst the sheets, is the cream colored ceiling above him. It's higher than Sungwoon remembers it to be and definitely far too different from the spotless white ceiling he wakes up to each morning in his dorm room. His eyes dart to the right side of the room - _no, I do not have a full body mirror in my room_ \- and to the left side of the room - _no, my dresser isn't colored grey and I don't have rock bands and anime posters plastered up my wall._  

That was enough to have Sungwoon springing up from the bed, the blanket pooling around his waist from the movement. His eyes gravitate back to the mirror and even without the aid of his glasses, Sungwoon can clearly see the blotches of red decorating his verily naked chest. 

 _Fuck_. 

It only takes a minute for Sungwoon to take a gist of what possibly happened last night: his aching lower back an enough testament of his poor decision making skills.  

He leaves the bed, reaching for his pants he recognizes by the belt at the foot of the bed. He then spends the next minute checking the littered shirts on the floor, hoping to find the one printed with the _College of Business_ he remembers to have worn last night, but to no avail. He resigns after punishing his back more from crouching down the floor to check under the bed, and defeatedly picks up the jacket hanging on a chair by the study table. 

The jacket reaches mid-thigh. 

_Fuck for the second time._

Sungwoon doesn't really know what to expect when he exits the bedroom. He only furiously wishes not to run into anyone and just escape this place with a quarter of his dignity still intact. 

But fate has never been good to Sungwoon. 

He exits the bedroom only to step into the living room, and a few steps away from there is the kitchen where the sound of something sizzling on the pan can be heard. An inviting smell wafts in the air, invading Sungwoon's nostrils. It's omelette and bacon, his mind quickly supplies. His stomach growls in time. 

 _Fuck for the third time_. 

The thing about Sungwoon's stomach growling is it's always fucking loud: a demanding announcement to anyone sharing the same space with him to feed him. It usually works to his advantage, his friends wordlessly offering him food or sometimes with a low grumble (that would be Taehyun), but today Sungwoon wants nothing more but to punch himself in the stomach for shredding the last pieces of dignity he himself was dearly trying to save. 

There's the sound of the stove being turned off, a little shuffling, and the sound of plates being set on the table. Sungwoon stays rooted on his spot by the door, his body turning immobile after the unfortunate growling of his stomach. Then there comes the padding of feet against tiled floor, the tapping coming closer and closer much to Sungwoon's chagrin. They finally stop and Sungwoon's eyes catch the pair stop before his own clothed ones. 

"Hyung, you're finally awake."

Sungwoon lifts his eyes slowly, raking in the body in front of him: grey track pants covering long legs, a highly distracting naked chest, a pale neck littered with a few purpling marks (Sungwoon internally grimaces upon realizing those are probably his doing), bunny teeth clamping over plump bottom lips, a mole under the right eye, a magpie's nest of dry ash-colored hair -

"Hi, hyung." The sun greets with a blinding smile. 

_Fuck him a thousand times._

"Daniel." The name uncontrollably falls from Sungwoon's lips, spoken a little too breathless for his own liking. 

Daniel's smile brightens even more, in a way that literally hurts Sungwoon's eyes and head more than the times he has gone outside on days when the sun was unforgiving. 

"Are you feeling okay?" The younger asks, shuffling closer. The smile on his face slips off when he peers to see the other's frown-stricken face. With the sudden proximity between their faces, Sungwoon is torn between thanking the heavens that Daniel's no longer trying to outshine the sun with his smile, and smacking the closest thing he could find because Daniel is too close now and Sungwoon suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. "Is your body okay?"

Sungwoon can feel the blood rushing to his head. He can feel his ears burning. 

"I uh - I'm," Sungwoon rapidly blinks and fights the lump that has suddenly formed in his throat. "I can't find my shirt."

"Oh." Daniel says, finally taking a step back. Sungwoon's shoulders visibly flatten when he finally lets go of the breath he's been holding. "I don't know how many drinks you spilled on yourself last night so I put it in the washer this morning. It'll take some time to dry."

"Oh." Sungwoon says this time. So much for trying to break his back from searching for it on Daniel's floor. "Well, it's - that's fine I guess. I'll just head out now. Thanks Dan -"

"Wait, hyung!" Daniel catches Sungwoon by the wrist before he could even turn around, his hold firm it would probably leave a circle of red on Sungwoon's pale skin. Sungwoon's face distorts into a grimace.

"Sorry!" Daniel exclaims upon catching Sungwoon's scowl. He lets go, a hand coming up to clamp over the back of his neck instead. "I uh, I cooked breakfast. And I managed to make them decent for the first time. So if you want to um." Daniel nervously wets his lips and Sungwoon hates how fixated he is with the tongue peeking from Daniel's lips. Their eyes meet shortly. "Please eat breakfast with me?"

Sungwoon learns two things in the past five minutes he has spent with Daniel (sans the time they might have spent together wrestling in Daniel's sheets last night): First, Kang Daniel can leave the sun jobless with a single smile. Daniel is the sun personified; a literal ball of sunshine who always glows, radiant from every waking moment. Second, Daniel is dangerously cute despite his built. The way he pleadingly looks at Sungwoon to spend breakfast with him kind of reminds the latter of this large, white dog he used to play with back in his childhood neighborhood. He's like a puppy who constantly needs to be showered with love - his eyes scream just that - and so when Daniel holds him by the wrist again, carefully this time, and leads him to the kitchen, not a word of protest makes it out of Sungwoon's mouth. 

"I hope you like sunny side." Daniel seats him on a chair before rounding the small table to sit across him. The younger then pushes a plate towards Sungwoon, two eggs with runny yolks at the top and a slightly curled bacon at the bottom. It's a smiling face - a true kid's artwork - and Sungwoon's eyes fall on Daniel's face just in time to catch him giggle over his own plate like the kid he is. 

"Can you, um." Daniel peers at him curiously while Sungwoon's eyes flit from Daniel's still naked chest and the plate in front of him. "Can you please wear a shirt?"

Daniel reacts as if he only realizes that he's half naked now that Sungwoon has mentioned it. He says a meek sorry and dashes to his bedroom. Thankfully he returns with his upper body now clad in a baggy white shirt, his hair more unruly from the haste of putting a shirt on. 

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable, hyung."

"Not uncomfortable." Sungwoon says, eyes not leaving the table. "Just. Kinda distracting is all."

Sungwoon hears a giggle escape from Daniel's mouth before he's telling him to eat. Sungwoon mutters a small thanks before digging in. It's decent, just as Daniel acclaimed. The eggs runny just the way Sungwoon likes it, the bacon a little too crisp from being fried too long in oil. But Sungwoon doesn't have the heart to tell the younger about the latter with the way Daniel looks so content eating breakfast across him. For awhile, the sound of spoon hitting the ceramic is what only fills the room. Though Sungwoon is thankful for the momentary solitude, he also finds it awkward and stiffling. And so he takes it upon himself to break the ice, clearing his throat to catch the younger's attention.

"So, how was the first semester? "

Daniel makes sure to finish the food in his mouth before responding to Sungwoon, "Pretty hard, especially the first two months. Adjusting was a pain and course works were hell."

"Is it really different here compared from Canada?"

"Not really. I think it's just because of my study habits." Daniel answers, tossing in a whole bacon strip in his mouth. "Or the lack thereof."

"Ah, you'll develop it. Eventually." Sungwoon tries to assure the younger, throwing him a small smile. Daniel gives one back, albeit it's at least two times wider and brighter than Sungwoon's. Sungwoon feels the headache returning but wills it away. "I heard from Taehyun you guys are planning to go somewhere for winter break?"

Daniel nods his head excitedly, and Sungwoon can see the large, white puppy in him again. "We're planning to trek! Or the beach again, if the trekking doesn't push through."

"Beach for winter?" Sungwoon couldn't help but snort, "You guys want to freeze to death or something?"

"It was my idea." Daniel says through a pout. Sungwoon can see Daniel's imaginary ears flop on his head and he wants to take his words back. "I wanted to have a bonfire for my birthday."

"Your birthday? "

"We're planning to leave on the 9th and come back on the 11th. My birthday's on the 10th."

"Oh." Sungwoon's eyes sparkle in interest. Daniel turning a year older is quite good news. "How old would you be then? "

"I'm turning 21!" Daniel exclaims in glee and he full on smiles Sungwoon's positive he has finally fucking lost his sight. "Hyung, you can come along with us!"

Amidst Daniel's excitement, a turbulence grows inside of Sungwoon - the words twenty-one circling in his head like a hurricance.

 _Twenty-one_. 

Daniel is only turning twenty-one. 

Sungwoon let someone - _who is a whole three years younger than him_ \- bring him to bed and see him, touch him, mark him -

"Twenty-one." Sungwoon murmurs under his breath and it sounds even more horrible now coming from his own mouth. 

_Fuck the millionth time._

This is the absolute fucking worst. 

"I need to go." The chair's legs screech against the floor as Sungwoon pushes himself back to escape the table. He quickly maneuvers himself across the room, chucking his socked feet into his beaten sneakers lying at the bottom of the rack and bolts to the door as fast he can. 

"Hyung! Is there something wrong?"

Daniel catches Sungwoon out at the corridor, overtaking him and blocking his way to the elevator with his chest heaving up and down. 

"No, nothing's wrong." Sungwoon lies through his teeth and he hates how it shows. Daniel doesn't budge in front of him and Sungwoon can't look at him in the eye and tell him to scram. 

"Hyung, what about your shirt? It's still - "

"Throw it away, I don't know, burn it or something." Sungwoon hates how he fails to mask the irritation in his voice. He takes a deep breath and musters the courage to finally look at the younger in the eyes. However, the same courage dwindles the moment their eyes meet. Daniel's eyes are filled with hurt and confusion.

"Look, Daniel. Nothing's wrong, alright? You didn't do anything wrong. I just remembered I have to settle something back home." He hesitantly raises a hand and pats the younger by the arm. "Thanks for the breakfast. You have good eggs."

Daniel's eyes widen and Sungwoon belatedly realizes the implication of his words. 

 _Fucking end me now, please_. 

"I-I mean you make good eggs! Not that I remember anything from last night!" Sungwoon clamps a hand over his mouth. He should really consider getting his brain to mouth filter checked with the doctors one of these days.

Daniel is turning red in front of him, his mouth opening and closing like a goldish trying it's hardest to breathe. Meanwhile, Sungwoon wants nothing more but for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He knows he's currently sporting the same flush as Daniel, maybe even worse, and this moment easily enters the list of things Sungwoon wants to erase from his memory.

The heavens thankfully decide to send Sungwoon a little mercy and the elevator arrives before Sungwoon embarrasses himself even more to Daniel. He pushes his way past the younger, bumping him by the shoulder and stuttering a rushed sorry under his palm. Daniel remains stupefied as the elevator's door slowly closes, his wide eyes nailed on Sungwoon's equally blown ones until the contact's forcefully broken with the door finally closing. 

Sungwoon slumps down the floor, a hand over his chest as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. When he has relatively taken control of himself again, he pulls out his phone - which he has thankfully managed to find amidst the chaos that was Daniel's bedroom - from his pocket and sends a quick message to Minhyun. 

 

**minhyun**

7: 12 am

pancake house. 

NOW.

 

Sungwoon only catches his reflection from the elevator's mirrored walls when he has chucked his phone back to his pocket. He approaches to check himself clearer, making out more of the now purpling bruises on his skin. A shiver runs down Sungwoon's spine while he pulls the jacket up to (failingly) cover his neck. 

A look of disappointment washes over his face. 

* * *

 

 

There's only one thing on Ha Sungwoon's Absolutely-Do-Not-Do-This-List: 

1) Date a younger guy

 

Sungwoon will make sure Kang Daniel will not be an exception. 


	2. shutdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon meets Minhyun's Saturday boy; words are circulating and Sungwoon needs to put them out before they go out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for taking long to update! but this one is quite long so i hope it compensates uwu
> 
> thank you for the 100+ kudos wow ;;u;; i'll reply to your comments soon!! thank you for reading this fic <3

"You absolutely have no sense of shame, do you?"

Minhyun does nothing to dodge the balled-up tissues Sungwoon throws at him, only settles himself across the latter, the smirk curling on his lips not leaving.

"I landed myself a great laid last night. What's there to be ashamed about?"

Sungwoon examines the three black studs lining the shell of Minhyun's ear, the low cut shirt he is wearing which perfectly showcases the marks coloring the canvas of his neck. His eyes scan the room to see a few pairs of eyes already trained on them. His skin crawls with the attention.

"At least consider me. I don't want every eyes in this place burning a hole on my face." Sungwoon hisses in a whisper but Minhyun merely shrugs his shoulder, attention nailed on the menu he's reading instead of Sungwoon's building anxiety.

Annoyed, Sungwoon snatches the menu out of the younger's hand and places it down beside him. He expects the scathing glare thrown at him but only considers it a minimal injury as he's soon rewarded with Minhyun finally fixing his shirt to cover a teensy sliver of his decorated skin. Sungwoon has long learned the art of compromise when it comes to dealing with Minhyun, and so he quickly accepts he'll just have to make do with the few reds still peeking from Minhyun's shirt.

"Don't bother ordering. I already placed your usual." Sungwoon informs the other before sliding a glass of water towards him. Minhyun doesn't say thank you, but atleast he's no longer trying to burn Sungwoon with his eyes.

"So, what happened this time that required me to rush my ass here at," Minhyun checks his watch before fixing Sungwoon a soulless stare, "8 in the morning. On a Sunday."

"A big time fuck-up." Sungwoon begrudgingly announces and Minhyun's forehead creases in a frown.

"What happened?"

Sungwoon starts to pick on his nails, a habit Minhyun has learned to be one of his nervous tics. Minhyun studies Sungwoon while the latter tries to weave his words; catching the older worry his teeth over his bottom lip before his eyes fall down on Sungwoon's almost bundled neck. Sungwoon has made sure to zip the jacket all the way up before he stepped out earlier, but Minhyun has always been keen and doesn't miss the purpling mark blossoming under Sungwoon's right ear.

"You slept with someone?" Minhyun says with a lilt of teasing, stealing the words out of Sungwoon's mouth.

Sungwoon neither confirms nor denies, but his entire face turning beet red is enough affirmation for Minhyun.

"Oh-ho. This is big, alright. But what's the fuck-up? Did he not meet your dick standards? Was it a dickappointent?"

Sungwoon balls up another set of tissues and makes sure to aim square at Minhyun's face this time. He succeeds, but Minhyun only guffaws on his seat while Sungwoon feels progressively worse.

"I don't even remember anything from last night." Sungwoon huffs, slumping against the chair. "It would've been better you know, to be in oblivion instead of waking up and facing the thing you want to avoid the most."

Minhyun stops mid-laugh, brows knitting at Sungwoon's words. "Don't tell me he's—"

"Three years younger." Sungwoon sighs before burying his face in his hands. "Even worse, he's not a stranger."

"Who is it?" Minhyun asks carefully.

"Daniel."

"Kang Daniel?" Minhyun's brows shoot up, the surprise in his voice enough to pull Sungwoon out of his hiding. "Isn't that the same guy who tried to hit on you during the sem opening's party?"

"Exactly the same kid." Sungwoon answers defeatedly before slumping down the table, cheek pressed against the hard surface.

"He's nice. Pretty cute. But you know how I am when it comes to this matter."

Minhyun sighs and pats Sungwoon's head in an attempt to console the other, "How young is he, again?"

"Only turning 21."

Minhyun whistles, back thumping against the backrest as he leans back. Sungwoon sits back up, gloom painting his face heavier.

"Wow. That's - well - really beyond your rules even if you try to stretch it."

"I know, right? I knew he was younger when I first met him, but I didn't expect he would be _that_ young. I kind of assumed he was around your age. He hangs out with Taehyun and a lot of upperclass men too."

Sungwoon feels the vein in his head throb. He vows not to attend parties again and avoid being within 20-meter radius of alcohol dens for the next decade or so.

"Hey, you don't have to worry yourself so much about it. It can stay just as that, a one-night stand, one-time slip up. You just need to be careful next time."

"I'm just worried that kid's gonna expect something out of it. Maybe treat this as some kind of opening."

"We don't know that much about Daniel. For all we know, he was just looking for fun last night as well."

Sungwoon thinks back to Daniel's smile when he greeted him good morning, his effort in waking up early to cook for Sungwoon, how he shone like the fucking sun while he happily ate breakfast with Sungwoon across him - Sungwoon convices himself maybe one night stands work that way too - maybe Sungwoon is just reading too much into Daniel's thoughtfulness - maybe Minhyun is right about Daniel just looking for fun and fate was just being playful to have Sungwoon stumbling into Daniel's bed last night. Minhyun is right, Sungwoon shouldn't worry about this. He could still keep his rule up.

The phone vibrating on the table pulls Sungwoon out of his stupor. A waitress comes in with Sungwoon's orders.

Sungwoon then places the plate with a stack of pancakes before Minhyun and catches the latter with his lips tugged in a smirk again, eyes fixed on the phone in his hands.

"What's got you smiling like a maniac?"

"My boy just woke up," Minhyun answers without regarding him, fingers too busy tapping away a reply, "said he's heading out now."

It's Sungwoon's turn to fix Minhyun a soulless stare. Too bad the younger's too occupied with his phone to receive it.

"Please don't tell me you left a stranger alone in our house."

"He's not a stranger!" Minhyun answers defensively, brows stitched together while he places his phone down. "His name is Hong.. Wait, was it Gong? Gong Sunghoon? Anyway, he's totally harmless."

Sungwoon can only shake his head disapprovingly. He then hands the younger the extra syrup he's got for his pancakes. "At least I can trust you doing it in your own bed, right?"

"Don't worry." Minhyun says as he picks up his cutlery, "I made sure to disinfect the dining table."

Sungwoon chokes on his pancakes, flushing red in a split second. "You fucking animal! We eat there!"

At least Minhyun has the decency to give him a glass of water and reach over the table to thump his back.

"I'm nowhere eating on that table again. Go fucking burn it. I'll just eat on the couch."

"Ah, about that." Sungwoon's heart drops to his stomach with Minhyun suddenly sounding sheepish. Weekend-Minhyun is never sheepish. "I have to disinfect that one yet."

Sungwoon will have a lot of furnitures to burn later thanks to Minhyun.

* * *

 

Monday finds Sungwoon slumped against a desk, brain already too drained just from his first class. Everybody else are packing up and filtering out the lecture hall, but Sungwoon couldn't find it in himself to move a limb and lug himself to his next class.

He hears his name being called, probably Hojung stressing over Sungwoon slothing again, but Sungwoon doesn't budge from where he is planted against the desk, no matter how uncomfortable it is.

"Sungwoon." The voice is considerably closer now and a lot more irritated. "Pick your ass up, we're gonna be late."

Sungwoon only groans in response, body still uncooperative.

Hojung clucks his tongue. "If you want to miss the next class, fine. But there's a kid waiting for you by the door. Don't keep him waiting."

Hojung's already stomping out of the room when Sungwoon grumbles out a _what_. He turns his head towards the door, squinting against the light flooding his senses.

Everything's blurry, not only because he's been slipping in and out for the whole period, but primarily because of the fact he's practically blind right now. He can't remember where he's lost his glasses last Saturday night, but highly suspects he has left it in _that_ place.

"Um, hyung." The voice is hesitant, careful, foreign but also a bit familiar. Sungwoon turns his head up to the direction of the voice, blinking to rid of the fog in his vision.

"I figured you won't be moving anytime soon so I just came in."

Sungwoon finally lifts a hand to rub on his eyes, and when he opens them to meet the face behind the voice, the first thought which invaded his mind was how the fuck did the sun managed to get inside the classroom.

"Hi, hyung."

Sungwoon's vision clears in no time.

"Daniel." Sungwoon says, confusion and surprise washing his face and his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Daniel clamps his teeth over his bottom lip, evidently amused to see a disoriented Sungwoon.

"You forgot something in my place last time," he pulls a case from his backpack and hands it to Sungwoon. "I came to give it back."

Sungwoon finally forces himself to sit up to receive what is handed to him. He opens the case to see his glasses inside.

"Oh. Um, thanks. I honestly didn't know where I lost it." Lies.

"I had to ask Taehyun hyung for your class sched since I don't have your number." Daniel says while scratching the side of his neck, awkwardly balancing from foot to foot.

"Oh." Sungwoon says again. _Since when did Taehyun keep track of his schedule_. He slowly gathers his things, shooting awkward glances at the younger as he does. "Good thing he knows it then."

Sungwoon chucks the last of his books into his bag and swings it to his back, finally stepping out of the desk. He studies the younger who remains to hover, face apprehensive.

_God, please don't ask for my number._

"Don't you have a class to attend?" Sungwoon beats to it in hopes of bursting whatever is bubbling inside of Daniel's head.

"Ah, I do, hyung." Daniel answers, distracted. Sungwoon smiles a little to himself.

"Hurry then, don't want you to be late." Sungwoon plants a timid hand on Daniel’s lower back and guides him out of the classroom.

“Hyung can I—”

“Oh would you look at the time!” Sungwoon squawks, scrambling for his phone from his pocket. “I’m already 15 minutes late for my second class! Thanks for dropping my glasses, Daniel! I’ll get back to you soon!” He throws the younger one last awkward smile before he’s speed-walking away from him, leaving Daniel with his question suspended in the air. His fingers curl tightly around the straps of his bag before he chances a glance back to see the younger still rooted on the same spot, perplexed. Sungwoon feels a speck of guilt grow inside him, but his feet are on auto-pilot, carrying him away from Daniel as far as they can. He only slows down once he’s past the Social Sciences building, a safe distance away from where he fled.

Sungwoon dumps himself on the nearest bench he finds, limbs spent from hightailing out of Daniel’s radius. He fishes his phone out again to see he’s already 20 minutes late for his second class. The professor should have marked him absent by now, but Sungwoon oddly doesn't feel an ounce of annoyance, mind still in a state of chaos to process the consequences.

The phone vibrates in his hand, whisking him out of his blank state.

 

**minhyun**

Code blue.

I'm having lunch with Saturday boy and he won’t stop gaping at me like a goldfish.

Intervention needed. Come here asap.

 

**cloudie**

I have a class.

 

**minhyun**

Judging how you can reply to me right now, it’s either you didnt attend class or

You’re not paying attention enough for you to slip out of the classroom.

 

**cloudie**

SIGH

Whats in it for me

 

**minhyun**

Lunch on me.

And coffee for the whole week.

 

**cloudie**

Alright.

Will be there in 5.

 

Sungwoon enters the café and instantly finds Minhyun beckoning him over. He strides towards the table and slides on the chair beside Minhyun, eyes falling on the _goldfish_ sitting across them—a handsome one—but still a goldfish, with how his mouth is still slightly ajar and wide eyes nailed on Minhyun’s face.

  
Minhyun nudges Sungwoon and tilts his head, an established gesture between them which speaks _do something._

“Hi.” Sungwoon starts, voice a little too chirpy for his own liking. The man blinks at him. “Yeah, he’s the same guy you’ve slept with last Saturday—” Minhyun elbows him hard and Sungwoon lurches from the force, “—same guy, not a twin or anything, I assure you. He’s not suffering from DID or something, just,” Sungwoon glares at Minhyun before looking back at the guy whose face speaks nothing but confusion. “he’s a little weird. He likes to keep two distinct personas depending on days of the week.”

The man's face breaks a little with the information and Sungwoon expertly braces himself up for the usual question. "No, I do not have the answer as to why he does that. So you might want to figure the answer directly from him."

The guy’s eyes gravitate back to Minhyun who smiles a little at him. Sungwoon kind of wants to gouge his eyes out.

“Just want to keep my student and social life apart.” Minhyun supplies nonchalantly.

“You take extreme measures for that, Minhyun-ah.”

“Nothing wrong with it.” Minhyun shrugs and Sungwoon wants to counter, like he has done countless times before he has learned reasoning against Minhyun will always be a futile battle.

But there's definitely off about it. How Minhyun is practically two different people on different days of the week.

On weekdays, he’s the epitome of a perfect student: pristine, iron-pressed shirts, polished shoes, well-combed hair, eyeglasses perched on nose, soft-spoken words and polite smiles—the kind you’d want to bring home to meet your parents.

Weekend-Minhyun is an entirely different story. Minhyun is messy hair, leather jackets, sinful skin-tight jeans and boots, studs lining up the shell of his ears, devious smirks and sultry eyes—the embodiment of what every parent has warned their children about.

To say Sungwoon was bewildered when he first found out would be a total understatement. Sungwoon’s mind was fucked—for a lack of better word. It took him weeks to cope and process Minhyun’s _lifestyle_ but eventually learned it's best to let the younger be. Sungwoon was never one to poke his nose on somebody else's business anyway.

“It’s alright,” Sungwoon tries to salvage the man before he can completely lose himself in the pit of confusion, “it’s a lot to take in right now, but you’ll get around it.” Beside him, Minhyun only nods his head before reaching over the table to tip the other’s mouth shut.

“Now close your mouth, darling.” Minhyun says, voice bordering sultry. Sungwoon catches the man’s throat bob and he barely stifles a laugh. Weekend-Minhyun peeking in randomly on weekdays is always amusing.

Minhyun gives the man another small smile, whose ears visibly color with the attention.

A drawn-out sigh falls from Sungwoon's lips. The sight is painfully too familiar. He wonders how long Minhyun intends to keep this one.

The food comes in before Minhyun can color the boy even more with how he's silently undressing him with his eyes. Sungwoon pinches him by the thigh and Minhyun yelps a little, shooting Sungwoon daggers with his eyes.

“Stop torturing him, Minhyun.” Sungwoon says and catches the man release the breath he has been holding. “He’ll combust even before we finish lunch if you keep it up at this rate.”

“Seongwu's cute.” Minhyun comments monotonously before turning on his meal.

Seongwu turns impossibly more red and Sungwoon could only stare at him pitifully.

This boy’s in for a long suffering week.

* * *

 

“Poor boy looked like he was about to explode.”

Minhyun snickers from where he’s shrugging his coat off beside the rack. “He couldn't look at me the entire time. Didnt expect him to be the shy type, to be honest.” Minhyun pads across the living room and into the dining area, joining Sungwoon for a glass of water by the refrigerator. “Not when he was absolutely confident in bed.”

Sungwoon’s eyes fall on the unassuming dining table in front of him, his face immediately warping into a grimace. “I’m not asking for information.” He says in distaste, walking back to the living room while carefully avoiding the table. “Disinfect that table tonight or else you’re waking up dickless tomorrow.”

“So threatening, oh I'm shaking.” The younger answers mockingly and Sungwoon makes a mental note to kick him later when he comes close.

Despite his words, Minhyun is furiously wiping down the dining table not a minute later. The sight eases Sungwoon's heart a little.

“So, how long are you keeping this one?”

Minhyun wipes the table one last time before he’s disposing the towel in the trash can—safest move, Sungwoon thinks—and returning the spray inside one of their cabinets.

“You make it look like I'm this bad guy who toys with people’s hearts and throws them away anytime I want.”

Sungwoon snorts, the following words tumbling out of his mouth carelessly. “Well, arent you?”

Minhyun pins him with a glare. Not the usual Sungwoon receives out of annoyance.

It plants a lump in Sungwoon's throat for some reason.

“I expected better from you, Ha Sungwoon.”

“Just saying. Nobody really stayed longer than what, two weeks?”

“Thats always up to them.” Minhyun answers, turning the faucet on to wash his hands. “If they want to leave, I’m not one to stop them.”

“Don't you get tired of doing the same things over and over, Hyun-ah?”

Minhyun turns off the faucet and dries his hands with a towel.

“I already have a lot on my plate, hyung.” Minhyun says calmly. “Sex shouldn't add on it. Don't you think so?”

Sungwoon only shrugs. Reasoning with Minhyun is always a losing battle anyway. “Sure.”

* * *

 

Sungwoon feels an odd sense of dejavu on Wednesday, coming face to face with a beaming Daniel outside the lecture hall once again.

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon doesn't mean the spite in his voice. If Daniel noticed it, he’s doing a great job brushing it off.

Daniel procures a paper bag from behind him, smile growing impossibly wider as he hands it to Sungwoon. “I forgot to give this one back when I returned your glasses the other day.”

Sungwoon receives the bag apprehensively. “What is this?”

“Your shirt.” Daniel answers too cheerfully, his inner sun radiating hurts Sungwoon's eyes.

“Ah.” Sungwoon peeks inside the bag and true enough, he finds his college shirt carefully folded in it. “Thanks. Again. And sorry for troubling you coming here again.”

“It’s okay, hyung! You’re not troubling me or anything.” Daniel answers, a hand clamped over his nape. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

“Uh,” The gears inside Sungwoon's head turn with Daniel's words. He can already predict where this is going—

“I like seeing hyung.”

Sungwoon’s pretty sure Daniel has outdone every cute being in this world with the way he has said those words. Sungwoon could appreciate it—Sungwoon _should_ appreciate it, really, if not for his skin crawling with the reminder how young Daniel exactly is to naturally act this way. A shiver zips down his spine, making Sungwoon take a step back.

“T-thanks again. Pretty sure I haven't left anything else at your place now, right?” He laughs awkwardly, taking more steps back. “Hey, I have to go—meet a friend now—um, see you around, Daniel!” Sungwoon makes a run for it before a single syllable falls out of Daniel’s mouth.

“Hyung—wait—” Daniel’s hand hovers uselessly in the air, a second too late from catching a tad of Sungwon’s warmth. He lets his hand fall on his side, the corners of his mouth falling at the same time.

"See you around.”

* * *

 

"You’re dating our Sunny Danny and you haven't even told me?” Sungwoon jumps on his seat, startled by the palm that slams down the table.

Sungwoon looks up to see a glaring Taehyun, who slowly breaks into a devilish smirk, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Sungwoon answers through gritted teeth. “Where the fuck did you even get that?”

Taehyun crosses his arms against his chest and wiggles his brows suggestively. The urge to smack him down rises inside of Sungwoon. Holding it in is such a task.

“Word’s already spreading. Come on, Sungwoon. No need to deny it.”

“I’m not denying anything because there’s nothing to deny.” Sungwoon rolls his eyes and starts to gather his things. “Seriously, Taehyun, I expected better from you.”

“Then care to explain why you’re wearing his crew jacket?”

Sungwoon curses under his breath. He swears by his great grandfather's grave he didn't intend to wear Daniel’s jacket— _again_ —for the world to see. His alarm decided to betray him this morning and he woke up with only 15 minutes to spare before his first period. He wore the first thing he could pull from the clean laundry Minhyun has delivered to his room last night, putting it on with haste and only realizing his stupidity when he’s already seated down for lecture, barely making it before the professor.

But he wouldn't provide Taehyun such information and afford him another window to make Sungwoon’s life even more damned than it already is.

He chooses to sigh heavily instead. “It’s a long story.”

Taehyun hums, scratching on his chin lightly. “Hmm, alright then. But I guess it wouldn't be too much to explain why Sunny Danny’s at our door again? For the third time this week?”

Sungwoon’s eyes widen in horror. He looks over Taehyun’s shoulder and fuck, Sungwoon's flight instincts are kicking in.

Sungwoon squeezes his eyes shut, a string of profanities spilling from his lips.

Taehyun, the devil incarnate who delights in Sungwoon’s sufferings, laughs aloud and shakes Sungwoon by the shoulder.

“Come on, Sungwoon. Don't keep your lover boy waiting.”

“Fuck off.” Sungwoon shakes Taehyun off and bumps the latter by the shoulder when he walks past him.

Taehyun’s continuous laughter grinds on Sungwoon’s gears. He couldnt even manage to mask the scowl that has settled on his face.

“Hyung, I brought you—”

“We need to talk.” Sungwoon takes Daniel by the wrist and drags him away from the classroom, away from all the eyes that are burning holes on Sungwoon’s head.

“Hyung, is there something wrong?” Daniel asks, concern lacing his voice. Sungwoon doesn't answer, only marches ahead with his hold on Daniel unyielding.

Daniel figures it’s best to keep his questions until they arrive to wherever Sungwoon brings them.

Sungwoon finally halts when they’re at the old Engineering building, a good three buildings away from Sungwoon’s college. Daniel can only stare at the back of the elder's head while Sungwoon tries his best to compose himself before facing the younger.

“Daniel,” Sungwoon's voice is nothing but soft, but Daniel couldn't help the anxiousness building inside him.  
  
“Yeah, hyung?”

“Why did you come today? I thought I haven't left anything back at your place anymore?”

“Um, you haven’t, hyung.” Daniel answers with his head hung low. For some reason, he feels like a child being chided for eating more jellies than allowable.

“Then why?”

Daniel furnishes another paper bag and holds it out to Sungwoon. “I bought you cream buns. Taehyun hyung said—”

“Daniel.”

Daniel retracts his hand, teeth worrying over his bottom lip as he studies Sungwoon’s increasingly annoyed expression.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I already told you.” Daniel answers timidly while peeking at Sungwoon through his fringe. “I like seeing you, hyung.”

Sungwoon runs a hand over his face, exasperation written all over it. Daniel feels the pinch in his heart knowing he’s the cause behind it.

“Look, Daniel, I already told you at the beginning of the semester. I'm not interested.” Sungwoon watches Daniel’s face fall. He feels bad, _terrible_ , for doing this. But he needs to. It’s worse to string people along and give them false hopes. “Something might have happened to us,” Daniel raises his head to meet Sungwoon’s eyes, “but that doesn't mean anything.” He looks away, wishing he didn't look at him instead.

“That night was a mistake, alright? We’re a mistake. Let’s just forget about it.”

“Why is it a mistake?” Daniel suddenly asks, throwing Sungwoon off-guard. “Why are we a mistake? Or is it because it’s me that it’s a mistake.”

“Daniel.” Sungwoon almost growls. “We’re done talking.”

“No, hyung.” Daniel doesnt know where he’s pulling this courage from, but he figures it's better to make use of it than letting it go to waste. “There must be a reason why you turned me down the first time. Why you’re turning me down again.”

“I’m just not interested. Isn't that enough of a reason?”

“But that night, you said—”

“We’re not going to happen, Daniel.” Sungwoon says with determination, effectively shutting Daniel down. “Please don't come and see me anymore.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that ended on a more dramatic note than i intended oops

**Author's Note:**

> no fixed schedule for updates but i will try to complete this before [redacted] in january (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
